Thank You
by Yahnkehy
Summary: Yamcha introspective about Bulma songfic


Thank You

By: Vegeta's Mate

A/N: Heard this song while listening to the local oldies station (106.1 WTAK) and thought of Yamcha for some oddball reason... . ... . ... OO;. Yes I am a typical DBZ fan and dislike Yamcha in everyway, but (yes there is a "but") I couldn't help but write this. Hope I don't get hate mail...U.U; Words to the song are at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own neither DBZ nor the song "I Thank You" by ZZ Top if I did I'd find a way to create Saiyans and keep them for my own private "bedroom slaves"...

Exstatic.

Yes, I think that is one word to describe our relationship. We enjoyed each other's company, our teasing and yes, even our fights. I thought that she'd always be mine, I guess I was wrong.

I will admit to feeling a tiny bit of resentment and jealousy after _He_ moved in, I feel confidant saying that a lot of guys would feel the same way. When you have a girl who looks like Bulma Briefs does, you tend to think that _every_ male within smell distance is out to take her from you.

Her little confession to me about dreaming of the arrogant "Ass-of-the-Saiyans" put things a little over the top for be but she just giggled and said to not worry about it. I think that was the begining of the end for us, we just didn't want to see it.

Looking back over all of the childish things I did in the name of being protective of my female, I can see why she left me, in fact I don't blame her one bit.

I would have kicked my ass to the curb too.

I am glad for her now, she looks even happier than she did when we were together. I never knew exactly how much she showed that she loved me until she stopped showing it, but I have to thank that girl. If not for her I wouldn't know what it felt like to be "sickeningly happy" or "loved to distraction" and , if for nothing else, I have to thank her for it.

She is, was the light in my life and I didn't notice until she was gone.

Now she lights up _His_ world, gifting him with the care and devotion that I took for granted. I've seen them together when they thought no one was around to see and I've seen the look of utter joy and contentment on his face when he holds her.

Now I am strong enough to wish them all the best this world can offer; love, joy, passion, and devotion. One day I'll find that again for myself, but for now I thank her for the time when she gave me the riches of the world and asked for nothing in return.

Thank you Bulma.

_**"I Thank You" **_

_**You didn't have to love me like you did **_

_**But you did, but you did. **_

_**And I thank you. **_

_**You didn't have to love me like you did **_

_**But you did, but you did. **_

_**And I thank you.**_

_**But you took your love to someone else **_

_**I wouldn't know what it meant to be loved to death **_

_**You made me feel like I've never felt **_

_**Kisses so good I had to holler for help **_

_**You didn't have to squeeze it like you did **_

_**But you did but you did **_

_**And I thank you. **_

_**You didn't have to hold it like you did **_

_**But you did but you did **_

_**And I thank you. **_

_**Every day was something new, **_

_**You put on your bag and your fine to-do **_

_**You got me trying new things too **_

_**Just so I can keep up with you. **_

_**You didn't have to shake it like you did **_

_**But you did but you did **_

_**And I thank you. **_

_**You didn't have to make it like you did **_

_**but you did but you did **_

_**And I thank you. **_

_**All my life I've been shortchanged **_

_**Without your love baby it's a crying shame **_

_**But now I know what the fellas talking about **_

_**Hear me say that they been turned out **_

_**I want to thank you**_

_**I want to thank you **_

_**I want to thank you **_

_**Yes, I want to thank you **_

:finis:

Kinda short but hey, so is the song! lol Let me know what you think.

Love you guys and Thank You for being the wonderful people you are and for showing me love like I never imagined. Thank You All, from the depths of my heart.

V.M.


End file.
